Indigo Feather
by Jensen's Petunia
Summary: "Cougar then promptly put himself between Jensen and everyone and everything else. He was growling fiercely and had a very deadly look in his eyes." Yeah, so I wanna keep it a surprise so here's a quote. Rated M for later. For Gottalovealoser and JB. W/CC
1. Introduction

Crap! It's been way too long hasn't it? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I've been crazy busy.

Gottalovealoser and JB, sorry it's taken me so long to get this up.

Just so you know, this first chapter was originally way longer but because I haven't had much time lately to work on any fanfiction, I've decided to just load the little bit that I have already proof-read and load it as an introductory chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up next Sunday, but I make no promises. (Although I'll try my hardest to have it up sooner than that.)

Warning: I may be making these chapters smaller than my usual ones (i.e. The Other Sniper) so that I can upload more frequently and not worry about not having enough time to do any of the story.

Timeframe: With Roque, while still in military.

~JP

* * *

The mission had gone off with only one hitch: Jensen got the shit beat out of him. Their target's captor had suddenly walked out of the compound they were infiltrating and had almost gotten a bead on Clay, who was breaking the CIA agent out of the windowless shack he was imprisoned in. So to distract him and his guards, Jensen had waltzed right up to the target's captor and said, "So uh, you're the scumbag druglord huh? You don't look like much to me."

Needless to say, the team rescued the agent and then rescued a very bruised and bloody Jensen. They all took turns yelling at Jensen for his recklessness, all but Cougar who just glared at his hacker boyfriend while caring for his injuries as they drove to their rendezvous location to meet with the agent's handler. The agent was unconscious in the very last seat and didn't observe how everyone treated Jensen as if he was made of glass.

They arrived at the rendezvous point and transferred custody of the agent to his handler. As they made their way to their safehouse, Clay called in their status and was given orders to stay low for the next 24 hours. Then they were to meet the helicopter at the rendezvous location and fly home.

After what seemed like an hour to Jensen, but was actually only approximately 15 minutes, they arrived at the safehouse. Jensen practically threw himself out of the van, trying to get away from everyone's nagging. He rushed to the door but then stopped short when he noticed that the lock had been busted.

"And another thing you idiot," Roque was still shouting, "if you ever try that shit again, I'll beat you so hard those bruises you have now will seem like Cougar's love bites."

Cougar cocked his head as he walked behind Roque up to the porch. Jensen had stopped and had not said a thing. He was motioning with his hand towards the lock. Cougar saw it at the same time as Roque and they both drew their weapons.

Cougar gave Jensen a look and Jensen shrugged and then indicated the van. Cougar shook his head. Jensen really had to remember to keep his gun with him at all times. Otherwise, it would get him hurt, or even worse, one day.

Clay and Pooch had noticed their teammate's behaviors and had started to fan out around the safehouse to check the perimeter and other entry points. As Pooch was about to round the corner of the house, he gently tossed Jensen's gun at him.

Roque gave Pooch a sharp look. The man must be nuts to toss a weapon at the stupid, danger-prone kid.

Roque covered Cougar as he opened the door and entered the house. They cautiously made their way through the house checking its condition and to see if anyone was still there. Roque made his way to the basement while Cougar checked the second floor. Jensen quietly made his way through the first floor trying to notice anything that may have been out of the ordinary.

Jensen was almost finished with his sweep. He had seen nothing suspicious but he had one room left to check. His and Cougar's bedroom. It was really an office but their teammates preferred if they slept as far away as possible from them since Jensen could get rather vocal during certain nighttime activities. Not to mention his somnambulism and his somniloquism.

So they had moved a bed from one of the bedrooms upstairs and set it up in the downstairs office. And Jensen took great pleasure in being as loud as he possibly could while they spent the week in this shithole of a town and attempted to figure out which compound the CIA agent was being kept at.

Jensen entered the room and quickly looked around. He could hear Clay and Pooch come in from outside and he heard Cougar quietly coming down the stairs. No one else would have been able to hear the sniper, but Jensen did-he was just so attuned to his lover that he could FEEL him wherever he was.

Roque was on his way from the basement to the others in the living room when he stopped in the doorway. "Anything?"

Jensen was about to turn to tell him, 'No, nothing', when he saw something on his pillow. He took a step closer and examined the object without touching it. "Hmmm…"

Roque looked to where Jensen was staring, and felt confusion cover his face. _What the fuck?_

He turned as he looked to see the others join him in the door way.

Clay was the first to speak. "Nothing. Just the damn lock broken in the front door. Other than that, nothing."

Clay looked to Cougar. "Upstairs?"

Cougar just shook his head. "Same."

Pooch agreed. "Yeah man, there are tracks outside but they're so small and unsure that it might have been just a teenager looking to score anything they could fine." Laughs. "But since we don't have shit they'd wanna take, they probably just high-tailed it back to wherever they came from."

Roque shook his head. "I don't think so Pooch. I've never known a burglarizing teenager to leave a calling card." He jerked his head towards where the bruised and still bloody Jensen-damn he needed a shower before any of the cuts or bruises Cougar didn't get a chance to clean became infected-was standing, still staring at the strange object on his pillow.

Cougar looked to where the others were looking. As soon as he saw the indigo feather on his lover's pillow, he lunged over the bed towards Jensen and shoved him in a corner of the wall, not hearing Jensen hiss or seeing the grimace of pain on Jensen's face as his bruised body made contact. Cougar then promptly put himself between Jensen and everyone and everything else. He was growling fiercely and had a very deadly look in his eyes.


	2. Taking Him Down

I'm so sorry this is sooo short but I've had a…*bleep* week and I was trying to write more for it but I need it up tonight so I'm saving the part I haven't finished for Chapter 3.

In order to make up for this, I will be updating with Chapter 3 on Friday, Christmas Eve.

Thank you to all my reviewers of Chapter 1: lelann37, Ectofralamazoo, gottalovealoser, HellzCrusader, Paradox-Imagination, fierynightangel, ZombieSmasher, Lily Zen, mcat, Live4StarWars, MauMauKa, and LaylaBinx

~JP

* * *

Pain radiated up and down Jensen's entire body as his back hit the wall. His lover stood in front of him poised as if ready to destroy anyone who dared take a step closer to him. Cougar's body was tightly coiled with tension and a growling noise was rumbling loudly from his chest.

Clay attempted a step closer to his men but quickly stopped when Cougar growled louder and repositioned his weapon to aim for Clay's head.

Jensen inhaled sharply as he watched his lover get their leader in his sight. He couldn't believe this was happening. And he certainly didn't understand why. What the hell was the significance of some stupid feather? Cougar had been fine until he saw that damn feather. Jensen turned his head to glare at the feather as if he were trying to get it to explain.

Jensen returned his focus onto Cougar as his lover had moved so that he now had his gun trained on Roque, who had taken a step forward as Cougar was concentrating on Clay. The growling increased even more and became louder. Jensen would have smirked at Cougar's obvious acknowledgement that Roque was a bigger threat than Clay but he was too worried about Cougar's behavior to do such a thing.

"Cougar?" Jensen hesitantly tried to get the sniper's attention onto him.

The only response from Cougar that even remotely resembled acknowledgement that he had heard Jensen was for his growling to pause momentarily-and then restart even louder as Pooch took a slight step back.

Pooch was hoping that if Cougar saw that he was retreating, then Cougar wouldn't feel the need to shoot him. He heard Cougar's growling increase slightly in volume and then calm as the sniper did notice that Pooch was in fact backing up.

Pooch cleared the doorway and moved swiftly to the closet hidden beneath the stairs. It blended in so well with the rest of the wall that the men had decided to stash all their weapons and other important items there while they were away from the safe house. That way they wouldn't have to answer any unwanted questions if anyone were to ever come knocking. Highly improbable where they were staying, but still, better to be cautious than stupid. A precaution vindicated by today's events.

Pooch tore through the closet as quickly and as quietly as he could until he found what he was looking for. He breathed a sigh of relief as he latched onto it and high-tailed it out the front door.

* * *

Cougar let Pooch go, so far out of his right mind that he didn't even realize that Pooch would never retreat and leave any of them behind. But he had other things to worry about and therefore, didn't care if Pooch retreating didn't make any sense at all. Right now, all Cougar had to do was keep his lover safe.

_Need to protect Jake. Need to protect Jake. Need to protect Jake._

That was the mantra running through Cougar's mind when Clay attempted another step forward and Cougar shot above his head as a warning.

Clay's eyes widened as, he would later swear that, he felt the bullet part his hair and enter the wall in the hallway.

Roque shouted something unintelligible at Cougar. Cougar swung his weapon back towards Roque's head and was about to shoot when he felt something pierce his neck. He reached up and pulled out the dart. Then he looked to the window and Pooch was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.


	3. Warning

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE!**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AS WELL!**

Thank you to all my reviewers of Chapter 2: Ectofralamazoo, lelann37, fierynightangel, Paradox-Imagination, Live4StarWars, ZombieSmasher, MauMauKa, The-Ochraniacz, LaylaBinx and Enigmus.

~JP

* * *

Jensen grabbed Cougar before he hit the ground and placed him gently on his side of the bed, making sure that the damn feather didn't touch Cougar. He turned to face the others as Pooch reentered the room.

"Sorry J. Had to be done." Pooch looked as if he felt guilty for sedating Cougar.

Jensen shook his head. "No, I know Pooch. I know. I just wish to hell I knew what that fucking feather means to him."

"You ain't the only one kid." Roque was staring down at Cougar trying to hide his amazement and awe. "I've seen Cougar mean and rough and pissed…but I have never seen him like that. He was so…"

Clay rolled his eyes at Roque's obvious admiration of Cougar's behavior. "He reminded me of a feral animal protecting his mate." He looked from the sniper lying unconscious on the bed to Jensen.

Jensen could almost feel himself start to blush as Clay continued to stare at him as if he were a puzzle just waiting to be figured out.

"But why because of the feather and why against us?" Pooch sounded offended that Cougar had thought that any one of them could hurt Jensen. Then he looked at Roque, whose threats were only in good humor about ten percent of the time, and understood why he thought that Roque might. But why would Cougar believe that of him and Clay?

Jensen reached hesitantly for the feather. He nearly had a heart attack and jerked his hand back when an exasperated Clay yelled for him to, "Just pick up the damn feather Jensen!"

Amid Roque's obnoxious laughter, Jensen picked up the indigo feather. It was smooth and cool to the touch. No surprise considering it had been lying on the cool satin pillow that Jensen preferred sleeping on.

"It's obviously not a real feather…so it has to be pretty significant to Cougar for someone to leave it." Pooch mused out loud.

Clay just looked at Pooch for a few seconds before speaking. "Come on Pooch. Of course it has to be significant to Cougar for someone to break in just to leave it."

Pooch shook his head. "No Colonel. I mean, this isn't just some run of the mill craft feather. I mean, look at it."

Jensen nodded. "Pooch-man's right sir. Look at this thing." Jensen turned the feather around and around in his hand, admiring the damn near perfect coloring. "Look at this coloring…not a single blemish or uneven mark. This feather had to have been custom-dyed. And this color is definitely not a common color combination, even for regular indigo. It's too vibrant. Too…perfectly pure."

"Perfectly pure?" Roque scoffed at Jensen and the look on Pooch's face.

All talk stopped at the sounds that starting coming from the bed. The men all turned to watch as Cougar began twitching, showing signs that he was coming to.

Pooch shook his head. "Naw man. It's way too soon for him to be waking up. That dart should have kept him sedated for hours. It's not possible."

Clay watched Cougar speculatively. "It is possible if all that adrenaline in his system when you sedated him has already eaten up said sedative."

Roque looked at Clay with curiosity in his eyes. "'said sedative'?" Roque's eyes narrowed as he just had to ask, "How the hell would you know that Clay?"

Clay just shrugged and murmured, "Veronica."

Roque rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Damn fool." Roque mumbled beneath his breath and only Jensen heard what he had truly said. Then Roque sounded confused as he said, "That'd have to be a hell of a lot of adrenaline for him to already be stirring." Then his eyes widened as he had an idea. "Unless the dart wasn't full to begin with."

Clay looked at his second-in-command. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. If whoever did this went to all this trouble just to leave a damn feather, they probably knew how he was gonna react. And since they knew that we wouldn't kill him, they knew we'd have to tranq him."

Pooch shook his head. "No, Roque. The closet wasn't touched when I went to get the tranq gun."

"Are you sure Pooch?" Clay had to know what the hell was going on.

"Hold on." Pooch ran to the closet and checked the weapons. He came back with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "All the darts were mostly empty. Some all the way, others had drops in them. I'm surprised he was even out for this long."

Jensen ignored the others as he watched as Cougar opened his eyes. He quickly hid the feather behind his back and studied Cougar.

Cougar seemed calm as he looked around at his surroundings. He couldn't understand why everyone was in his and Jensen's room while he slept. The sniper turned his head towards the hacker as he implored Jensen with his eyes for the meaning of the intrusion.

Jensen lowered his head at Cougar's look and started to speak. "Cougar…" When it seemed like Jensen, for once, wasn't able to find the words to say, Pooch jumped in and helped.

"Dude, you went mental and we had to knock your ass out." Pooch felt safe enough to tell Cougar this. After all, when Cougar opened his eyes they could all see that they were clear and focused, unlike before.

Cougar looked at Pooch as if he couldn't understand the language the mechanic was speaking. Then he looked at Clay and Roque and could see the truth of the words in their expressions, although he already knew that Pooch wouldn't lie to him. He just didn't understand what could have happened that caused him to…in Pooch's words, 'go mental'.

"What happened?" The uttered words fell from the sniper's mouth like venom as he sat up and waited to be told why he was shot down like a rabid dog. Except in this case, if he truly had gone a bit off the deep end, he guessed he was lucky it was a tranquilizer dart and not a true bullet.

Jensen looked uncertain as he wanted to tell Cougar everything but wasn't sure if showing and telling him would cause the same result as last time. He really didn't want that to happen once again. Especially since his body was already screaming in pain and it was taking all of his concentration not to pass out where he stood.

Clay watched the interaction between his men and grew tired of waiting. He just wanted to lie down and drink himself into a proper stupor and his men and their drama just wouldn't let him accomplish his goal. And it was making him a bit testy. "Oh for shit's sake Jensen, just show him already."

Jensen startled at Clay's outburst and jumped a little causing Cougar to start growling once again. The team all looked at Cougar surprised by his response; but not as surprised as Cougar himself was. He looked confused, as if he didn't know that he could make such a sound.

Jensen nodded at him. "Yeah, you did quite a bit of growling when you had your mental breakdown a little while ago." Jensen held fast and steady on his feet for the time being as the urge to pass out lessened and his worry for Cougar continued to grow. He attempted to rub his aching neck and grimaced in pain when he used muscles that were now stiff and sore after this morning's mission.

Cougar saw Jensen's grimace of pain and was up in a flash taking Jensen into his arms and setting him down upon the bed. He began inspecting Jensen once again in front of everyone and was reaching to take off Jensen's shirt when he spied the feather Jensen was attempting to hide from him. Failing to hide from him would be more accurate to say.

Cougar's eyes widened and he began growling once again. The others became tense and watched him closely but he didn't react like he did before, other than the growling. Which was good because Jensen was considering hurting himself even more by throwing himself back across the bed and onto the floor if Cougar thought for a second he was gonna push Jensen in a corner yet again. Cougar KNEW how much Jensen hated being stuck in a corner with no way out.

Clay kept his gaze trained on Cougar. "Cougar, what the hell does that thing mean to you?"

Cougar kept his eyes steady on Jensen as he replied to Clay's inquiry with deadly seriousness. "It's a warning."


	4. Why?

**I am SOOO sorry for being soooo late with updating this story.**

******Thank you to all my readers, reviewers and those of you who have me on alert.**

******Especially gottalovealoser, JB and CC. Who will kick my ass because I'm taking so long with this story when it should be done already.**

**Thank you for all your patience and understanding of how life can just bury you and not want to let you get your head back up again. **

**But now I'm back and I'll be updating another chapter this Sunday. **

**I don't know about you, but I can't wait for Cougar to spill on what's happening.**

**So lets get started shall we?**

* * *

"What warning?" Pooch looks from Cougar to that damn feather to Jensen and then back to Cougar again. From the way Cougar reacted, he already knows that Jensen's in danger…again. "Cougar man…what warning?"

Clay huffs out a breath as he scrubs his hand over his face. "Well…obviously it's a warning that someone's after," sees that Jensen's passed out and lowers his voice a little, "Jensen." Clay looks to Cougar, who's in the process of stripping his lover of his torn and bloody clothes, and sighs. "Who?"

Roque's just standing back, against the door frame, watching his teammates as they attempt to understand what's going on. He shakes his head and steps forward, keeping his voice low as well in deference to Jensen. Although he doesn't know why the hell he's doing it but it just feels wrong right now to disturb the techie after he saved Clay's ass without any thought of his own. Again.

Rogue can feel himself getting pissed all over again about that and decides to stay on the topic at hand…for once. "Does it matter who it is? We find them. We deal with them. That's all there is to it." Rogue is watching Cougar very closely as Cougar's caring for Jensen so he notices how Cougar tenses up when he speaks of 'dealing' with whoever is threatening Jensen. _Interesting._

Clay also notices Cougar's reaction to Roque's statement and doesn't like it. "Cougar…who is it? Who the hell is after Jensen? And why Cougar? What happened?"

After Jensen passed out during the discussion, although it seems more and more like it's becoming an inquisition, Pooch ran to get a bowl of water, soap, some rags, some alcohol for disinfecting and some antibiotics-just in case-and put everything on the nightstand. Then he helps Cougar finishing disrobing Jensen and they all see the full extent of his injuries. "Shit J."

Clay and Rogue both just stand there, observing how Cougar and Pooch work on cleaning and patching Jensen up the best they can, waiting for an answer from Cougar. Yet they all know that Cougar won't answer until he is satisfied that Jensen is taken care of and resting comfortably…and safe. They know that before Cougar will rest or answer any of their questions that he will check the perimeter around their supposed safe-house about 10 times before coming back in to secure all the windows and doors.

And it won't matter if the others do it before he does; Cougar will do it for himself and make sure that everything is as it should be. They all know how protective of Jensen he is. Even though he's the smaller of the two, he's definitely the more feral and the more dangerous. Jensen, even though he's built like no other techie they've ever seen, he IS the more effeminate and the more sensitive of the two. Also the more danger prone. That kid could be in the desert and a massive flash flood would suddenly hit threatening to drown him.

Cougar's also the older of the two and he takes that very seriously. Cougar knows that Jensen hasn't had the time to experience everything he's experienced and to learn from those experiences. Which is one of the reasons why he has more patience with Jensen when Jensen does something stupid. But he also remembers of how he almost lost Jensen before he ever admitted that he loved him and he never wants to feel like he felt when Wolfe almost stole him away. Never. So Cougar works very hard at making Jensen realize the consequences of his actions and to think before he does something. But he never berates Jensen when he's hurt and feeling like shit. That's just too much like kicking a puppy when he's already got a broken leg.

So they wait and stand there quietly. Cougar and Pooch caring for Jensen, which is easier for Pooch now that Cougar's stopped the growling that he doesn't even seem to realize that he's been doing since discovering the damn feather. Rogue and Clay are just waiting patiently for Cougar to be ready to talk. Roque even quietly goes to get more rags when the ones Pooch brought are all covered in filth and blood and that just shows how seriously he's taking this new development.

Usually risks to the kid aggravate Roque because Jensen usually brings them upon himself, mostly because he can't stop his mouth from running. But this…this feather and Cougar's reaction…it's clear that this has nothing to do with Jensen other than what he is to Cougar. And that just isn't right. You don't hurt a man by going after his family. That's not acceptable.

Cougar and Pooch finish caring for Jensen: cleaning and stitching the wounds that need closing, cleaning and bandaging the other less severe wounds, making sure he's comfortable and there are painkillers and a glass of water next to the bed. After all that's been done, Cougar goes and checks the perimeter as well as the rest of the house, making sure it's as secure as it can be.

Roque and Clay look for any clues as to who it could have been who broke into the house and left the feather while Pooch is in the kitchen, making dinner for everyone, knowing they'll need food to help keep up their strength and for when, during the discussion, Clay starts drinking as much alcohol as he can get his hands on.

Roque is finishing his sweep of the first floor for anything they may have missed when he sees a piece of glass on the floor beneath Cougar and Jensen's bed, right near the post. He bends to retrieve it and sees there's more, further beneath the bed. Being very careful, Roque reaches and grabs the source of the broken glass. It's a picture frame. It contains the photo of Jensen, Cougar and Analicia-Jensen's niece. The same one that Cougar wears inside his hat. They're at the park on one of those rare occasions when the team actually gets leave. Cougar is holding Analicia in his arms as Jensen has his arms wrapped around Cougar and Ana. It's actually a very beautiful picture.

Or at least it was. Now it's been ripped out of the frame and is barely staying inside by being caught on the corner of the frame. Jensen's face is scratched out and the word 'wrong' is scraped across Analicia's face. Roque sighs and gets up slowly, not wanting to disturb Jensen. But it's too late. He's up and staring at Roque, eerily quiet. Jensen silently reaches over to grab the frame from Roque and Roque gives it up without a fight.

They both hear Pooch in the kitchen talking to Clay and then to Cougar. Jensen gets out of the bed and walks, a bit stiffly since he's still so sore, towards the kitchen where the others are and Roque follows behind. They enter the kitchen quietly but the others, mainly Pooch, stop their talking and watch as Jensen walks towards Cougar and then hands him a broken picture frame.

They all know what it is because Jensen never leaves that frame behind, like Pooch always has his Mojito no matter what happens. They all also know that Cougar wears the same photo in his hat so that he always has them with him, wherever he may have to go. When Cougar takes the frame from Jensen he's silent yet deadly coiled, ready to strike whoever's threatening his family, no matter how he reacted before to Roque's suggestion of 'dealing with them'.

Pooch gasps at the state of the photo, clearly shocked by what was done to it. Thinks the word might be because they're a gay couple and in the photo, it looks as if they have a child together. Pooch is feeling so much anger that people can be so close-minded and bigoted that he's having a hard time concentrating on the dinner and just waits for either Jensen or Cougar to speak.

While Clay just closes his eyes for a few seconds before taking another swallow of his beer and watching Jensen and Cougar. Jensen, who's strangely silent. So silent that it's a bit scary.

Roque just watches closely, because he thinks he knows what's going on. Or…at least who it might have been that broke in.

Cougar looks at his lover while trying to hold the rage at what was done to their family photo at bay.

Jensen looks at Cougar and says just one word, "Why?"

* * *

**NOTE: For those of you who don't know or can't remember, Wolfe is a character from another of my stories, The Other Sniper. You don't have to read that one for this one if you don't want, just know that he was a very bad man who got what he deserved when he tried to take Jensen from Cougar. **


	5. Do You Remember?

**Thank you to all my reviewers and to those of you who have me on alert or have favorited me. It feels so good to be back. And knowing how much I was missed...wow. It's just such an awesome feeling. Well, here's Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. I was hoping to get it up yesterday but hey, today's still a day sooner than tomorrow like I originally thought so...still good. Okay, again, I hope you enjoy. And PLEASE review. It's so awesome to hear the little ding that tells me I have a new review. **

**~JP**

* * *

Jensen looked at Cougar with that serious piercing gaze that only makes an appearance when it comes to the safety of their family. The rest of their team just kept watching closely, anxious to find out what the hell was going on once and for all. Why did that damn feather affect Cougar the way it did? Jensen ignores the stares of the others, basically forgetting for a moment that they're there, and focuses on Cougar. "Why Carlos?"

Cougar took the frame from Jensen and looked at what was done to their photo. The others could see the anger settle in Cougar's eyes and the angle of his jaw. Although, to be honest, they much preferred this emotion to the fear they saw in his eyes when he first spotted the feather. The sight of their hard, gruff expert sniper with fear shining in his eyes was one image they didn't want to remember, let alone ever see again.

However, Jensen saw what the others did not. He saw the fear still there, hidden behind the anger. He saw the worry, entwined with the fear. He also saw the sadness, the utter look of despair that came into his mate's eyes as he looked at their ruined family portrait. That's when Jensen knew that whoever had done this, Cougar had once considered a very close friend. He could feel his rage growing at whoever was doing this. Rage that they would try to hurt and threaten Cougar using him and their niece. But when he spoke, Jensen let the anger and fear soften in his voice because he was never angry with Cougar, just with the situation. Jensen's voice is much softer and calmer this time when he addresses his lover. "Who Carlos? Who did this?"

Cougar appeared to calm down but they all knew that the anger was there, simmering below the surface, waiting to boil over. He gripped the frame tightly in his hand and took Jensen's hand in his other and led Jensen to the ramshackle couch that was left in this house when the occupants deserted it. And for good reason too with all the tears in the upholstery and the stains set in on it.

Pooch, Clay and Roque all sat down wherever they could find a seat as well, but unlike Cougar and Jensen's couch, the only other seats available were a turned over trash can, a milk crate and the floor. Clay sat on the trash can, observing his men closely. He needed to know what the hell was going on and he needed to know NOW! Before something else happened. Roque sat on the milk crate and just waited, wanting to know what could make Cougar, COUGAR, react the way he had. While Pooch choose a spot on the floor as close to his friends as he could get, without intruding upon their personal space, wanting them to at least feel as if they're having a private moment despite the rest of them being there.

Jensen stared at Cougar, waiting for him to be ready to talk. Because everyone who knows Cougar, knows that trying to get him to speak before he's ready is like trying to get fire from a wet match-it isn't happening. Jensen squeezes Cougar's hand within his, letting Cougar know silently that he's here for Cougar whenever Cougar's ready and that nothing will change that.

Cougar took a deep breath and looked deeply into Jensen's eyes, wanting to be completely honest with Jensen, as always. "Amor, do you remember how I told you of my few real relationships that came before you?"

Jensen narrowed his eyes slightly and nodded at Cougar. "I do Carlos. You were very open with me about them because you wanted me to know everything about your past."

Cougar had always been honest with Jensen. Even before they admitted their feelings for each other they had never lied to one another. So Jensen knew that most of Cougar's past was mainly one-night stands. Just a roll in the hay whenever he and a particular female-the one for that night anyway-would both be willing.

At least, that was until Jensen joined the unit and all that seemed to stop. When Roque asked one night why Cougar no longer chased any tail and just hung around Jensen all the time (before they knew about Cougar's feelings for Jensen) Cougar just grunted and motioned his hand towards Jensen who was, at the time, attempting to flirt with the girlfriend of a big beefy guy that was making his way towards Jensen, making it clear to them that he felt he had to stay near Jensen because otherwise, Jensen would get himself into a confrontation, which he was doing, and not be able to get out of it, which was happening as Jensen tried to talk his way out of getting beaten by the overgrown muscle head-at least until they walked over there and helped Jensen out.

However, Jensen knew that there were a couple of relationships for Cougar that were more serious than just a one-night stand. They mostly occurred when Cougar was younger, before he joined the military. But he also did try dating when he would be home on leave in his early years in the military, before he realized that he didn't want that kind of life for the few females he had dated back home.

Clay rolled his eyes at this foreplay and just wanted to get to what the hell was going on. Roque's eyes widened, surprised that Cougar would be so open with Jensen, not thinking of how the fact that they are together, a couple, would of course mean that Cougar would be open and tell Jensen everything. Which just shows how long it's been, if ever, since Roque's had a real relationship. While Pooch just smiles and nods, automatically understanding why Cougar would do such a thing because he and Jolene had the very same conversation when they had been dating for a while too and were thinking of becoming even more serious.

Cougar nods at Jensen and grips the ruined photo in its cracked frame, holding it tight against his abdomen, as if to protect it from further harm. Cougar knows what he needs to say, what he needs to tell them all, but most especially what he needs to tell his lover and the man he wants to make his forever. But Cougar isn't sure how to do that. He knows Jensen; very well in fact. So he knows that Jensen will be more…lackadaisical when it comes to defending himself against the one threatening him.

Before speaking, Cougar inhales deeply, willing himself to do this, to tell them everything. Because even though he knows Jensen…and probably Pooch will have more of an issue when it comes to their defense against this new attacker, he knows that Clay and Roque won't hesitate to defend and kill. And he doesn't want that. Because…it's his fault why this is happening.

Cougar looks at his lover and pleads with his eyes for Jensen to understand. He can see that Jensen is confused by his look because Jensen always is very understanding and will listen to anything that Cougar has to say about anything. Especially considering how little Cougar speaks to begin with. Although Jensen always reads his body language and understands his sounds and always says that Cougar is actually a very loud talker-just not verbally. Cougar wants to smile at that memory but instead begins his explanation. "Her name…is Vanga."

* * *

**Okay. I know. I'm sorry. I left you with another cliffy. But I promise, next chapter, you will read all about Vanga and who she is, what she was and is to Cougar and why she's after Jensen...and possibly Ana. (I know gottalovealoser, I'm evil sometimes.) AND I've already gotten a bit of it written so I'm thinking maybe within the next few days, Saturday at the latest, I'll have Chapter 6 up. Because now that I'm back to writing this, it's like I'm on a roll and I can't stop until this story is told. Oh and remember, please review. Thank you:) **


	6. Her name is Vanga

Roque was incredulous. "HER name?"

Clay wasn't surprised to hear a woman's name. After all, look at his past.

Pooch was taken aback though. At worst he thought perhaps the brother of one of Carlos' old flames or some other male relative but not an actual ex. After all, he doesn't date the crazy ones like Clay does.

Jensen just sat there waiting for once, but once it was clear that Cougar was having trouble continuing-or didn't want to continue-Jensen spoke up. "I remember that name. She was the one you dated right before I joined this unit. No wait. You had actually broken up with her before that but the last leave before I joined, she tried to get you back."

Cougar nodded. "Si. I had decided to stop dating due to our type of work. Seriously dating anyway. She was trying to convince me that she could handle this kind of life. Pero I told her no. I…I just didn't feel that way about her even if I was willing to give it a chance."

Jensen nodded, knowing that if Cougar had actually truly felt something more for that woman, he would have found a way to make it work. Which Jensen is glad he didn't because then Jensen would be sitting here, heartbroken and holding a torch for an untouchable man…which would have driven him insane. So much so that he just knew he'd never be able to stay in the same unit with him. Which is why Jensen didn't even like contemplating what would have happened if Cougar hadn't loved him back because first, Cougar has his heart and no one else could ever satisfy Jensen and second, the Losers is the most awesome unit he's ever been a part of and he wouldn't be able to work with and for anyone else. Even if his unit members all have their strange quirks, doesn't everybody? Although, granted, not everyone's quirks can get them killed.

Not that it matters anyway because COUGAR IS HIS!

Roque wasn't sure what was going on. "Okay. So you dumped her and she didn't accept it well. That's no reason for her to come here, so far from her home, to mess with our weapons and to leave a feather that will trigger a beastlike reaction from you. I mean, Cougar, you looked like a Lycan about to turn with the growling and the ferociousness on your face." Roque feels a bit of awe. "It was awesome man."

Jensen would be in awe of Roque knowing what a Lycan is let alone using a simile that's fairly correct, if not for the fact that right now, he's focused on Cougar and the story he's telling…or not telling.

Clay though had no problem teasing Roque. "A Lycan Roque? Seriously?"

Pooch joins in slightly, still paying most of his attention to Cougar and Jensen. "Yeah Clay. They've got those claws you know? He's envious. Although, I'm surprised he's not a Wolverine fan. BAM! Now those claws…" Pooch chuckles a little before refocusing fully on Jensen and Cougar.

Jensen's worry and concern show clearly when he doesn't even react to the Lycan/Wolverine discussion. "Carlos…why is she here? What is with the feather?"

Cougar breathes in deep. He doesn't like being the center of attention, the one who speaks while all the others listen. He's used to grunting and tilting his head and for the others to automatically know what he means without a word. Although he will utter a single word upon occasion, when needed…maybe two. But this time, Cougar knows is different. If he doesn't tell them everything, they won't understand how serious this is. They must not underestimate her, like he did.

"Vanga's…" Cougar began only to have Clay interrupt him.

"Vanga." Clay scratched his chin. "Isn't that the name of a bird?" Clay wasn't sure but he once dated-well, what he calls dating-a woman who had a thing for birds…and beefcake bikers who smuggle weapons.

Cougar nodded. "Si. Her Mama had a thing for birds. Their house was covered in paintings, tapestries and knick-knacks of the creatures."

Jensen tries to not show his jealousy at the fact that Cougar knows what her house looks like and instead focuses on what he's saying about Vanga herself.

Cougar looks to Jensen, knowing how Jensen would have taken that last statement. "Our families lived a few houses away from each other growing up."

Jensen knew there was a lot more that Cougar wasn't saying, and that he wouldn't say. After all, it hurt Cougar greatly to speak of his family…and the fact that they were killed when he was younger and that that event changed him so greatly and still haunted him to this day. So Jensen just nodded, letting Cougar know that he didn't have to go any further, and loved his boyfriend so much more that Cougar would even bother to try to explain, knowing that he would be jealous…whether or not it was warranted, which, between the two of them, it never is. They both had complete faith in the other and in their relationship.

Cougar moved on, not wanting to rehash those other memories that were being triggered. "She names all her daughters after birds. With Vanga, she had cravings for blueberries and the color blue just seemed to relax her baby in the womb so much that she named her daughter Vanga, after the bird with the vibrant blue feathers." Cougar looked at the feather in Jensen's hand and growled. "And ever since we were young, the indigo feather has always been Vanga's calling card. Whether for a fiesta invitation or…something else, it's how I know that she is the one who left it."

Jensen is trying to understand, truly he is, especially since Cougar is so serious about this but he must be missing something. "Okay. Carlos. I understand that you know it was her that was here. But…Baby, why did you react the way you did?"

Three sets of eyebrows raised at that for the others had never heard Jensen call Cougar "Baby" outside of the bedroom. When Jensen and Cougar were inside the bedroom though they heard it a lot because Jensen did tend to scream very loudly, loud enough even if the others were on another level of the house entirely-which they had learned was best shortly after Jensen and Cougar first got together.

Cougar gnashed his teeth together, wanting to explain but not wanting to go too much into detail and traumatizing Jensen with his past yet again. "Jake, amor…"

More raised eyebrows. Clay, Roque and Pooch weren't used to being privy to such an intimate conversation between their two unit members. At least, not while on a mission. On leave was another story, especially since they tended to congregate at Jensen's sister's house before going their separate ways.

Cougar breathed in deep before continuing, "Vanga hasn't had an easy past either and when I started dating her after being away for a while I didn't realize all of what had happened to her, not then anyway. But when I knew I couldn't date her anymore, not with my lifestyle, and I broke up with her, some things happened and she became a patient at a mental wellness center. I did not know this. No one told me then."

"She had been fine; the wellness center had helped her deal with her emotions. She even seemed okay when she attempted to get me to get back with her that time on leave but I told her that there was never a chance that we would be together. At the time she seemed to accept what I told her." Cougar rubbed his thumbs against the frame before carrying on, as if trying to wring the stress and worry out of himself that way.

"Then you joined the unit Jake. And I never looked back. I knew that you were the one for me, even if you could never feel the same way for me. So on that next leave, went I went back to visit my friend, Antonio, Vanga's brother, I wasn't worried about seeing her, thinking that she had moved on. Her brother too thought she was officially better and wouldn't need any more help or therapy and wasn't worried about my visit either." Cougar looked at Jensen before looking back down at his hands.

Cougar shook his head before continuing, "So I visited them and everything seemed fine. Until she tried yet again to convince me to get back with her, to make her my wife and for us to live our lives together-while I was on leave. I couldn't believe she was trying this again. She had seemed to accept my rejection and understood that I didn't feel that way about her but yet…I suppose she didn't if she was asking me to take her back yet again."

Cougar looked at Jake and stared into his eyes. "Jake, I knew that I loved you and that there could be no one else for me. Even if you didn't feel the same for me, I knew that I could live my life alone, being a soldier until the day I died. But I wouldn't lie to her when she asked if there was someone else."

Jensen shook his head. "Of course not Carlos; you never lie. Unless we're on a mission and it's to the baddies. But you'd never lie to anyone else. I know that."

Cougar nods. "So I told her how I felt about you-I didn't use your name or anything like that, I wanted you to be the first to know if I was to every tell anyone but still, I did describe you-and told her that even if you never felt the same for me, I'd never be able to love anyone else like I loved you so I wasn't even going to try. She seemed okay; she just nodded. I finished my visit and then went back to my hotel room. I had left the hotel the next day for a lunch with Antonio when apparently an incident happened between her and my hotel room, her leaving one of her feathers behind."

Cougar paused a moment before continuing, "Antonio was with me when I went back up to the hotel room. He saw the feather and he knew. That's when I found out that Vanga…well, she had some trauma in her past that she never properly got over and while we were dating, she must have become obsessed with me. Antonio thought that all of that was over after her stay at the center but with my return and complete denial of her, he knew she must have been faking it, waiting and hoping for the day when she could get me back."

Cougar looks at Jensen imploringly. "Jake, I knew none of this until that leave when I confessed my feelings for you to her. I didn't realize how she would react and I didn't consider her to be a danger. I promise you that. We did everything we could to find her but apparently she had another mental breakdown and went missing. I helped Antonio look everywhere we could think of but she didn't turn up. I had to get back from leave but I made sure to keep an eye out for her, just in case."

Cougar scooted even closer to Jensen, practically in Jensen's lap, and finished his tale. "And I have gotten things from her. Letters, packages…all including her calling card. All taunting me with you. Somehow, she knew that it was you and not someone else. But she never acted upon her threats. I don't know if it's because she knew we weren't truly together yet or what but…when we did finally get together, her packages and letters changed. Instead of taunting me with you, she began threatening your life…and the life of our daughter. She thinks Ana is our daughter."

Jensen smiled at Cougar's use of the word 'finally' when speaking of when they got together but when he heard that Vanga thought Ana was their daughter, he had to speak up. "She's THREATENING Ana? But Ana's not our daughter. And if she's been spying on you, on us, she'd know this. Hell, Ana's mere age should make it clear."

Pooch helped Cougar with this. "Yeah but J-Man, she's crazy. In her mind, there's no telling how time passes for her or what's capable of happening in her world or…or anything."

Cougar nodded before gripping Jensen's hand in his own that wasn't holding the picture frame. "Pooch is right Jake. She thinks Ana is OUR daughter."

Jensen nodded. "Yeah Carlos, you just said that."

Cougar shakes his head. "No amor. She thinks…she thinks you gave me a daughter."

Jensen remains quiet for about five seconds before he explodes. "WHAT? She thinks that Ana is OUR DAUGHTER."

Cougar nods.

"And not by adoption or surrogacy but from ME?"

Cougar nods again.

"She thinks that my body could give birth to your daughter?"

Cougar nods again. "It would appear so."

Jensen's outraged and amazed. "That's one of the craziest things I've ever heard."

Clay raises his eyebrows because he knows they've ALL heard crazier shit but he knows Jensen's having a moment so he keeps quiet.

"She thinks that I'd be able to let my body go to hell and back to give you a child and that I'd just pop it out willy-nilly, easy peasy?" Jensen is now pacing around the ramshackle couch looking back and forth between Cougar and their ruined picture of them and Ana. "Which, don't get me wrong Baby I would. If I could give you a daughter I would in a heartbeat…or 9 months, whichever works. But that's simply NOT possible so for her to even think that…"

Jensen breaths in and out, trying to control his rampant breathing, before what should have been more important in the first place seems to hit him. "Wait a minute. Then…" Jensen's eyes widen. "We have to get Ana protection. We have to warn my sister. We have to-"

Roque interrupts, "Easy there Jensen."

Pooch nods, "Yeah J. We got this. We'll make sure they're safe. Right now though, we need to find her before she tries something with you. She's here J. Remember? Not there. She was in this house a few hours ago."

Clay agrees. "That's right Jensen. Right now, we need to focus on finding her." Clay looks at Cougar before continuing. "And finding out everything she's capable of. Cougar?"


	7. Lost Her in the Night

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story since the beginning. And to everyone who have continually been PMing me and encouraging me to finish this. I'm so sorry it's been so long between updates. I hope that the new year will bring more time to focus on this. Even if it doesn't bring more time, I hope to make more time for this because I really would like to finish this and actually work on some of my other plot bunnies as well. They've been multiplying in my head and driving me insane because I haven't been able to write them down. Grrr. Anyway, thank you everyone and I'm so very sorry for your waiting. **

* * *

She could see them. See Carlos and his team. And that whore who took her place as Carlos' wife. The whore who gave Carlos the daughter he always wanted; the daughter who looks so much like the whore and not like Carlos himself. Carlos' daughter should look like HIM, not the whore that birthed her.

Vanga hovered outside the windows, ducking down low so that they could not see her, but so that she could hear them. She had watched them set up their boundaries and their traps around their perimeter and she knew how to get around them. That's how she got into the seemingly deserted house in the first place.

Although unknown to the men inside that house, today wasn't the first time she had been inside. She had been in there at least once every day since they first arrived in the nearby town, gathering the information she needed about her adversary, as well as spending time enjoying Carlos' scent and memories of their past together.

She could hear them speaking, but the words they spoke were not the words she heard. The words she heard in her mind were Carlos, the man whom she had to drag the words from his mouth whenever she tried to speak with him, telling his whore how much he loved him and their daughter and that they would never be parted.

Growling lightly, whispering harshly to herself, "We'll see about that!"

Vanga freezes when she hears a sudden silence in the room above her. She can feel the tension in the air and quietly scuttles from her hiding place beneath the windowsill, back out into the surrounding jungle, making her way back to her hiding place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cougar? What is she capable of?" Clay was getting agitated. Apparently dealing with crazy chicks only amused him when they were HIS crazy chicks.

Cougar, practically still atop Jensen's lap, was about to answer Clay, to tell him in so many words all about just what a unstable, angry Vanga was capable of when he heard a growl-that is not his own-and then her voice, low and quiet but still HER voice. His entire body tensed up at once and he himself growled as he looked around for her.

Jensen frowned, not liking how tense and agitated Cougar became once again. "Carlos?"

"She's here." Cougar rasped out.

"What?" Clay demanded, but Cougar was already up off the couch and out the door. Clay and the others moved to follow him, separating to search the perimeter and surrounding areas.

Cougar saw Jensen about to follow and snarled. "Jake no! You stay inside. Roque, take care of him."

Pissed about baby-sitting duty, but understanding why he was chosen, Roque grabbed Jensen's shoulders and forced him back inside the house, when all Jensen wanted to do was be with Cougar, watching his back and keeping that psycho bitch away from him.

"Roque let me go. I gotta help Carlos. He needs me to watch his back. If she's out there, she could…" Jensen didn't even want to imagine what she could do. He had faith in his Carlos and he knew that Carlos was strong and could protect himself but…Carlos was also a good man and would hesitate to defend himself against someone such as Vanga, even if it meant Carlos' life.

"Jensen, Clay and Pooch have Cougar's back. Stay here. We don't need to give her what she wants. YOU! Now just sit down. Hell you probably don't even have your gun on you do you?" Roque shoved Jensen back onto the couch and kept alert, waiting for his teammates to get back…or for her to stupidly walk into his sights. Whichever happened first.

XXXXXXXXXX

Vanga raced all the way back to her safe place, another abandoned hovel within the same jungle as the Losers. But Vanga wasn't stupid, even if she appeared crazy to everyone else. She made sure that she stayed far enough away from them and their safehouse so as not to attract their attention to her and far enough away from the town so as not to attract the attention of its inhabitants.

Upon entering her temporary shelter she screamed shrilly to the ceiling, where she could see the night sky through the holes in the decaying roof. She paced back and forth, wringing her hands as she spoke to herself.

"They can't do this to me. They can't. He's my Carlos. MINE! Not that little whore's or that little brat's. Mine! How dare they think that they can have him? How dare they? I'll show that little whore. Thinks he's so special; just because he gave Carlos a daughter. HA! I can do better. I can give Carlos a daughter that looks like him. I can give him a son too! A son who resembles his father sooo strongly that you'd think it was a miniature version of him."

Vanga continued to pace back and forth as she worked herself up more and more. "But how did he do it? How did that strange BOY give Carlos a child? It shouldn't have been possible. It doesn't make any sense. How…how did he do it?"

Thoughts of possibilities flowed throughout Vanga's imagination. She saw images of Jensen pregnant and carrying Cougar's child. She saw entire scenes within her head of Jensen experiencing morning sickness, Jensen having cravings, Jensen giving birth via C-section…and Cougar being there for every second of it, when he should have been with her.

Vanga threw herself against the wall before sliding down to land on the floor. "Why Carlos? Why him? He can't possibly love you as much as I do. Do anything for you like I would. Why?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cougar walked through the door with Clay and Pooch, all three men frowning. Jensen was off the couch like a light comes on when you flip the switch. "Carlos?" Jensen could see that she wasn't there and by the frowns he could guess that they didn't even catch a glimpse of her.

Cougar just growled, not happy at all. He pulled Jensen to him and held Jensen tight as he roughly kissed him deeply, even biting Jensen's lower lip as if marking his territory.

Clay frowned, still not used to such public displays from Cougar. Jensen? Yes. Hell Jensen it was expected from or the team knew something was wrong. Cougar on the other hand…no. "We found where she was crouching and her trail around our counter-measures and into the jungle. Once she's in the jungle though…Roque, I think we're gonna need your tracking skills once again.

Roque growled in enthusiastic viciousness. "My pleasure."

Clay just raised his eyebrow, knowing that once Roque got her scent, nothing would stop him til he found her.

Jensen moaned into Cougar's kiss and whimpered when Cougar pulled away. "What are you-" Jensen gasped as Cougar manhandled Jensen back to their bedroom. "Carlos, we need to-" Jensen was cut off as the door slammed.

Roque looked thoroughly put out by that particular event. "Cougs man, don't you wanna-"

Clay interrupted though, "Roque, we all want to find her but there's barely any moonlight out there tonight and even your tracking skills wouldn't be able to find her until morning light. Let Cougar do what he needs to do and we'll take turns keeping an eye out tonight. There's no telling what that crazy bitch will do. I'll take first watch. You and Pooch get some rest and I'll wake you Pooch when it's your turn."

Pooch nodded. "Got it Colonel." Then went off to get as much sleep as he could, knowing they might need it to find Cougar's ex in the morning.

Roque looked at Clay, seeming like he wanted to say something but then decided against it, knowing that the sooner he went to sleep, the sooner he'd be able to wake up and track a soon-to-be-dead ex of Cougar's…no matter what Cougar thought was happening. Roque wasn't gonna let this chick ever be a problem of theirs again. He was tired of people coming after their Jensen. Just damned tired of it. The only person who was gonna kill Jensen if it ever came to that was Roque and it would be after one of Jensen's idiotic, snarky comments or pranks when Roque's temper got the better of him and there wouldn't be anyone there to stop him. That's how it would happen or it just wasn't happening.

Clay watched his soldiers go to either fuck or get some sleep and he himself settled down on the disgusting couch with a beer-yes, he was gonna drink during his watch even though he shouldn't…after all, it IS Clay-ready for a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cougar shoved Jensen inside their room. He needed to restake his claim on his hacker now or he would drive himself insane with the need.

Jensen tried to speak but was caught off-guard as Cougar once again kissed him deeply before kissing along Jensen's jaw line, moving until he was at the juncture of Jensen's neck and shoulder where he bit down, marking Jensen with a wicked love-bite that would be there for days and days. Jensen groaned. "Oh Carlos. Damn baby."

Cougar wasted no time in tearing Jensen's clothes from the taller man's body. He started with the bright yellow t-shirt that portrayed a canary on a metal chair with a gun to its head and a microphone to its beak. Jensen loved to wear his 'sing like a canary' t-shirt when they needed to do interrogating like they had earlier today.

After that t-shirt was off Cougar tipped Jensen onto the bed and yanked off Jensen's boots and socks then tearing at Jensen's belt and jeans, ripping them off the blonde's body and throwing them across the room, snarling.

Jensen's eye's widened, in pleasure, in wariness…it was a toss-up; perhaps both. "Carlos…"

Cougar then tore all his own clothes off, ripping them all in the process, not caring that he'd need to buy more later because that only left him with one other set in this country. He proceeded to fall upon Jensen's body, making sure to kiss and lick and nibble and bite and suck and caress wherever he could, making Jensen wither and moan in need. Then whimper and whine when that need became unbearable.

When Cougar felt that he and his Jensen could wait no longer, he reached for their lube and made sure to slick up his fingers liberally so that he could stretch and ready his partner for him. As he did so he used his other hand to slick up his throbbing cock, staring at Jensen as Jensen watched him stroke himself, making sure that he wouldn't hurt his Jensen with his need to take him, to claim him, to love him.

Jensen whined yet again, "Carlos please. You're ready. I'm ready. Just fucking fuck me already." To prove his point he began thrusting himself onto Cougar's fingers, showing Cougar just how much he wanted and needed him NOW.

Cougar growled as removed his fingers from Jensen, smiling primally when Jensen out of instinct tried to keep them inside him. Once his fingers were out of the way, Cougar settled himself between the spread thighs of his hacker and wrapped Jensen's legs around his waist, placing the tip of his cock at Jensen's slick and ready entrance. He growled out just one word before he rammed himself home inside his mate and fucked his Jake the remainder of the night in every and any position imaginable, driving Jensen over the edge of the pleasure abyss again and again as well as himself, "MINE!"

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long. Thought I'd make up a little for it with that bit of yum at the end.**


End file.
